


Beso secretamente público

by Mouxe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: "Ellos sabian que estaban siendo observados, pero no importaba"
Relationships: Athena (Saint Seiya) & Pallas daughter of Triton (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido





	Beso secretamente público

Verdad.

Él sabía que eran observados, ella sabía que debía contenerse, que debía ser la voz de la razón pero cuando su muy amado compañero se inclinó para besar con reverencia y afecto sus labios no pudo, ni quiso de ninguna forma evitarlo, invocando a Altheia no había manera de que pudiera negar lo que su corazón y alma se moría por gritar.

\- ¡Alteza! – Saga fue el primero en hablar sorprendiéndolos a ambos, bueno realmente sobresaltándolos porque sabían que tenían compañía – ¡Pegaso! – Grito acercándose con su cosmos cargado de indignación ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar de esa forma a la diosa?

Saori mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos minutos colocando sus manos delicadas sobre el fuerte pecho de Seiya antes de separarse lentamente de él – ¿Qué sucede, Saga? –Pregunto con descarada tranquilidad sintiendo la mirada del joven concentrada en su rostro intentando armarse de valor para enfrentar a los demás.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Saga? – Repitió ofuscado como si se estuvieran burlando de él ¿en verdad le preguntaba eso? – Quizás mi vista se esté atrofiando con los años. ¿Está permitiendo que la bese? –Cuestiono sarcástico, de forma retorica señalando a su persona olvidándose por un momento de las formalidades.

\- Saga. – Kanon no estaba acostumbrado a ser la voz de la razón, es más con frecuencia era él quien resultaba reprendido pero se acercó para detener a su hermano mayor quien parecía demasiado alterado como para conversar civilizadamente, debía sentirse un poco culpable por esa escena, de hecho él mismo había alentado a los jóvenes, como decía no acostumbraba ser el bueno.

-¿Qué haces, Kanon? ¿No ves lo que hizo? – Géminis ladro intentando evadir a su gemelo, sus ojos verdes clavados en la pareja que se mantenía abrazada, ella le sostenía la mirada desafiante mientras que Seiya por fin levanto el rostro para enfrentarlo, su mirada chocolate franca y llena de seguridad además tenía un brillo de inocencia que no creía.

\- ¿Has visto que ella este molesta? Porque yo la veo muy cómoda en los brazos de Pegaso. – Seiya rio suavemente a sus palabras mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros femeninos, ambos girando sus cuerpos para quedar frente al hombre.

\- Lo siento, Saga. – Habló por primera vez el joven con voz tímida e indecisa como si apenas estuviera procesando lo sucedido – Lamento mucho haberte involucrado en esto.

\- ¿Lo lamentas? – Dijo sorprendido por su descaro.

\- Tranquilo, Saga. – Saori se separó por completo del cuerpo de su compañero para quedar tras Kanon que aun intentaba contener a Saga con su cuerpo, toco el hombro del segundo hermano para darle a entender que se apartara – Tengo mucho que explicarte. ¿Puedes escucharme?

El Santo retrocedió ante sus palabras amables y llenas de afecto, su cosmos dorado, calido y afectuoso lo envolvía celosamente como si quisiera abrazarlo para consolarlo, la adolescente que le hablaba estaba completamente tranquila, una sonrisa suave y plena en sus labios mientras que su pomposo y muy largo vestido ondeaba a cada uno de sus pasos.

\- Sí. – Respondió luego de varias respiraciones profundas para serenarse, Kanon suspiro aliviado de que su gemelo pareciera haber recobrado la serenidad, Saga actuaba como un padre celoso de su hija de quince años, los dioses ampararan a sus sobrinos futuros, en la lejanía Mu y Aldebarán contemplaban el intercambio sin decidir si acercarse o no, por supuesto que habían visto el beso y sus posiciones les dictaban que debían reclamarle al santo abusador por su acto pero no parecía buen momento.

El cuarteto subió hasta la Tercera Casa en silencio, Saga quien caminaba delante seguía enfurruñado mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo a la veinteañera que caminaba tomada con calma de la mano del joven que la había besado descaradamente en la escalera entre la Segunda y la Tercera Casa, Kanon en cambio era el último en subir sin quitar sus ojos de las manos entrelazadas pensando en que si era su culpa o no que esto estuviera pasando.

\- Primero creo que deberíamos presentarte a una de las ninfas con la que he tenido el gusto de tratar desde mi primera vida, Altheia. – En el recibidor apareció una mujer joven de aspecto fantástico, largos cabellos castaños en bucles y preciosos ojos azules llenos de pureza, su piel blanca era abrazada por un vestido de rosado color, su expresión un poco tímida – Ella es la daimon de la verdad o la sinceridad si lo prefieren.

\- Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas, Diosa. Solo cumplía la solicitud de otra deidad. – Hablo con un tono armonioso pero apenado haciendo una reverencia.

\- Altheia, como les explique es la verdad así que cuando ella se encuentra presente es inevitable decir la verdad. – Saori le sonrió con amabilidad a la ninfa que se mantenía estoica pequeños chispazos de luz a su alrededor – No te preocupes, no hay rencores, no es como si no lo supiéramos desde antes.

\- La verdad solo es significativa realmente si se encuentra oculta tras un velo. – Agrego la mujer con una sonrisa – Los sentimientos que sienten entre ustedes es una verdad que había permanecido oculta tras la negación, solo ahora puede mostrarse tan hermosa como es.

\- Un momento. – Saga alzo una de sus manos esperando que entendieran que necesitaba un instante para procesar toda la información – ¿Quiere decirme que sus sentimientos por Seiya son de amor? ¿Sincero y real? ¿Y fue influencia de esta ninfa que lo declarara? – Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

\- Como una versión resumida de los hechos, sí. – Comento Seiya ansioso, dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a Altheia – Nosotros nos amamos desde que éramos niños, es decir, teníamos ese tipo de relación de que "si te molesta es porque le gustas", incluso esto que sentimos existe desde mucho antes de nacer. –Comento con una sonrisa culpable –Sabía que mis sentimientos estaban mal, Mu se encargó de señalármelo muchas veces. Yo sabía que era egoísta, no quería quitarle el amor de Athena a los demás, solo quería un poquito más para mí. –Se fue sonrojando a medida que hablaba hasta que finalmente su voz se apagó avergonzado.

\- Quiero a Seiya, Saga. – Declaró la joven – Y no habló por influencia de Altheia sino porque quiero que entiendas que Seiya no está cometiendo ninguna ofensa.

\- ¿Seiya tiene su permiso para cortejarla? – Pregunto Saga con curiosidad sincera lo único que le preocupara era la virtud de su diosa, también tenía que entender que la mujer ya no era una niña sino una veinteañera hecha y derecha, dirigente de una Orden de guerreros sagrados y una poderosa empresaria.

\- Si. – Admitió Saori con una sonrisa amable, siguiendo un impulso se incorporó un poco para besarlo en la mejilla, logrando que el muchacho se sonrojara aún más – Y espero que sea correspondido.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – Dijo en voz alta logrando que la ninfa se riera.

\- Pegaso siempre trata de hablar con la verdad desde su corazón, debido a eso tiene mi bendición de que sus palabras si son ciertas y sinceras sean siempre bienvenidas por quien la escucha. – Declaró Altheia complacida, luego centro sus ojos en los gemelos, reconocía las alma de cada uno de ellos, conocía su pasado y sus verdades – Segundo Géminis, tú en cambio rehúyes de ella como si fuera una peste letal, más cercano a mis hermanos más oscuros hay mucha verdad escondida dentro de tu corazón. –Kanon tembló inconscientemente, lo menos que necesitaba era verse atrapado bajo la influencia de la ninfa para empezar a decir tantas cosas que guardaba por lo que cerro la boca obstinadamente, si tenía que callar el resto de su vida, callaría el resto de su vida, no por nada era terco y obstinado –Debería ayudarte a confesar tus verdades pero tu Diosa prefiere que seas sincero voluntariamente. –Saori extendió su cosmos delicadamente para calmarlo, dejándole saber que lo protegía –Y tú, protector, durante tu niñez y juventud fuiste muy devoto de mí, siempre diciendo la verdad, luego te fuiste alejando influenciado por otros espiritus, la verdad forma parte de tu naturaleza pero debes ir recuperándola lentamente o te ahogaras, aprende en pequeños pasos a ser sincero. –Saga trago grueso a las palabras pero asintió, dócil.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, Altheia dale mis saludos a Aphrodite. – Saori despidió a la divinidad antes de que sus gemelos tuvieran un ataque de pánico o peor aún: de sinceridad, no sabía si estaban preparados o si ella estaba preparada para escuchar.

\- Pero no fue solo Altheia. – Comento Seiya – Kanon también nos dijo que lo hiciéramos. – Se tapó la boca ante la mirada acusadora de Saori, Saga se giró para enfrentar a su hermano, justo en ese momento la ninfa decidió que era tiempo de irse.

\- Seiya. –Reprendió la joven acusadora – Kanon solo nos aconsejó Saga. - Saori se levantó considerando que al igual que Altheia que ya era buen tiempo para huir. Entrelazó su mano con la de Seiya para llevárselo del Tercer Templo antes de que los hermanos empezaran una de sus muy conocidas discusiones.

-Buen trabajo, querida. –Felicitó una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos mientras observaba a través de un espejo a la pareja correr enamorados escaleras arriba.

-Ha sido un placer ayudar, Señora. –Respondió la ninfa con placer –Sin embargo tengo una solicitud, no sé si su Alteza estaría dispuesta a cumplirla.

\- Me has servido bien. ¿Qué deseas? –Pregunto interesada la Diosa del Amor.

\- La oportunidad de estar con ese Santo. – Señalo al mayor de los gemelos mientras sus ojos resplandecían con interés genuino.

\- ¿Interesada en Géminis? Buena elección tienes buen gusto. Si Athena no tiene ningún problema puedo ayudarte a darle un empujón a ese hombre pero no sé si él esté preparado para tener de compañera a la verdad.

\- Desde su nacimiento siempre me ha tenido con él, solo que por un tiempo se olvidó de mí. Él ansia que regrese a su lado.

\- Como gustes, Altheia.

La ninfa sonrió suavemente, deseaba regresar junto a los gemelos, el mayor siempre había sido inconscientemente uno de sus más fervientes adoradores y el menor tenia tantas verdades ocultas que su alma la llamaba con intensidad, podría ayudarlos a ambos si le permitían acercarse a su hogar y sus corazones, pero su corazón se había prendado del primero.

Pobre Saga, pensó la Diosa del Amor, no estaba segura de que su corazón o su mente estuvieran preparados para esa montaña rusa que era tener a Altheia encaprichada con él, pero no tenía opción más que cumplir su petición, un pequeño soplo de amor y el hombre debería estar receptivo a los avances de la ninfa.

Entre las columnas del Templo Principal, Athena bailo a los brazos de su protector riendo enamorada para juntar sus labios con los de él en un beso dulce y esperado, los dioses ardieran ella estaba con el hombre que amaba desde tiempos mitológicos.

Después de algún tiempo mi respuesta a mi propio reto, le di muchas vueltas al asunto y a la final salió esto, muy pequeño y sencillo.

¡Dedicado a todos los miembros de Saint Seiya Union Fanfickera!


End file.
